


Dreaming of Dragons: American Dragon x W.I.T.C.H. Crossover

by Hinaga_Moizaf



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney - All Media Types, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology References, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaga_Moizaf/pseuds/Hinaga_Moizaf
Summary: American Dragon: Jake Long centres on the titular Jake who has the has the duty to protect all magical creatures living in his city and can transform into a dragon; all while balancing the life of an ordinary teenager. W.I.T.C.H. follows a similar premise of five teenagers gifted with magical abilities and chosen to become the Guardians of the Veil. This story is focused on Hay Lin, how she and Jake cross paths; as well as the mythical Baku.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dreaming of Dragons: American Dragon x W.I.T.C.H. Crossover

Hay Lin started to wheeze as she took in her surroundings, there were skyscraper buildings and a rancid smell overwhelmed her, this wasn’t Heatherfield. Realising she was still in her Guardian form; she was careful of any passer-by. A branch cracked and Hay Lin hid in the closest bush. Making sure she had a clear view of the area, Hay Lin saw patches of red, and they were like a lizard’s scales. Her head started to spin, was this Cedric?

She almost made a run for it, until a figure crouched down and gave a friendly smile,  
“Hey there, you lost?”  
Hay Lin slowly removed herself from the bush to get a better look. Thankfully, it wasn’t Cedric. This was an actual dragon, twice the size of an average grown man. He was mostly crimson red with a lemon shade of yellow for an underbelly. His wings seemed to go on forever like the sky, the dragon even had a tail that had a life on its own. But what was most striking was his hair, it looked human; the tips dyed in green but the rest was raven black.  
“I-I guess,” she stuttered but kept control of her breathing. She offered a hand and inviting smile, “I’m Hay Lin, a Guardian.”  
“Name’s Jake Long, American Dragon,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “Guardian? Gramps never mentioned anything like that.’’   
“Well, I’m part of a bigger group. We’re the Guardians of the Veil!” she gave a chuckle.

Hay Lin soon realised this was the same Earth she came from. So it wouldn’t be impossible to find her way home.  
“How’d you get here, anyway?” Jake asked.  
“To be honest, I’m not so sure myself,” Hay Lin started to walk around and tested her wings; “I was just doing Guardian stuff, we were supposed to go back home, then poof-here I am.”

A gust of wind crept around their feet. Hay Lin was waiting for an enemy; but it was just Jake in his human form. Shorter than her, definitely, and Asian. Feeling slightly relieved, she soon realised she was back in her regular body. It made sense, the further away from the Heart of Kandrakar, the less effective her powers would be. The street-lights started to flicker as the shouts of angry drivers and screeched tyres filled their ears.   
“Come on, I’ll take you to Gramps until we can find a way to get you home,” Jake gestured towards a lit path, and Hay Lin followed him with ease. 

She felt a shiver down her spine, her entire arm covered in goose-bumps. She was about to make a joke about it to Jake, but he bent forwards as he made vomiting noises.   
“Jake? What’s the matter? Should I call an ambulance?” A pit formed in her stomach, and suddenly the night grew darker. Street lights began to flicker, clouds started to form above them; even three ravens frantically flew around.   
“Hay...don’t know. Don’t come closer-” Jake fell to his knees as the vomit oozed out, an assortment of liquids and digested food continued to pill up. Ignoring his words, Hay Lin rushed to the boy’s side, and what she saw almost made her heart stop. 

Her confusion was only heightened when parts of Jake started to transform into his dragon form. This went on for several heartbeats, the crimson scales left as fast they came; each time revealing his bruised skin. Panic hit her harder than a hurricane, she had no idea what to do. Smoke escaped Jake’s mouth, until a trail of flames lit up the scene.

Jake started to gasp for air, uncontrollably flailing around; Hay Lin grabbed him in her arms. What could she possibly do? She prayed that by some miracle, Irma and her power over water would arrive. At least she could extinguish Jake’s fire breathing freakout.

Hopelessness was now part of her vocabulary as Hay Lin’s eyes started to water. She felt so helpless and terrified, all she could do was timidly comfort Jake. Trying her best to focus on her own breathing, Hay Lin centred her energy on controlling the nightly breeze. Faint whispers crept up in her ear, as she looked desperately in all directions for the source. The voices grew louder as her head starts to pound, softly placing Jake down; she quickly scanned the area. For a moment, she was worried she was going insane. On the other hand, she desperately wished this was all a nightmare she could just wake up from.

The shadows gathered until they formed an unrecognizable figure. Three more ravens landed near her; they started to ferociously pluck at their feathers. Hay Lin experienced the briefest moment of peace, until a pair of glowing eyes emerged from the shadows.  
“...who are you?” she stood her ground and balled her hands into tight fists. For some reason, Hay Lin knew the being was as old as the Earth itself. It moved so slowly, while the adrenaline pumped through her veins. The shadowy figure started to form horns on its head. It couldn’t be.

“I-I’m warning you, I know how to fight,” Hay Lin hovered ever so slightly above the ground. The figure looked in the direction of Jake, and a torrent of wind circled him, “I don’t know what you want from Jake, but stay away from him!”

Hay Lin didn’t realise how erratic her breathing had become. She felt lightheaded, a headache started throbbing. There was a different type of fear that shook her mind. She felt vile just being in the presence of this creature. But more than anything else, she feared for Jake’s very life. 

“He has committed a grave mistake,” the figure’s voice was raspy, it took its time to speak, each syllable carrying a tremendous amount of weight. She was taken aback; sure, she only met Jake tonight. But surely, he hasn’t done anything that bad. He seemed like any other teenage boy, well, aside from the dragon form. She took in a deep breath; she had to keep a level head for both of their sakes.

“Jake Long and his friends have trespassed too deep into the Dream Corridor,” the more it talked, the more the figure started to take shape: it was like a mixture of animals, “He has bothered my western brother; I’m here to avenge him and bring order to our realm.”   
Questions started to form in her head like clouds, but her only focus was to help Jake; “I still don’t know what you are. What has Jake done that’s so wrong?”  
“Guardian of Air, all you need to know is that I am a Baku. I work in your dreams and devour nightmares, you should know what that’s like...after the work of your predecessor Nerissa,” the Baku explained, as if he were scolding her; but she was only terrified by the mention of her previous foe. Hay Lin and the girls had once dwelled in lucid dreaming, were they in trouble for that too? “You Guardians stay out our world of dreams, or this will be your fate too.”

A violent scream came from Jake as his body contorted in unnatural ways. Hay Lin filled with ever growing doubt and fear; wanted to admit defeat. But she couldn’t, she wouldn’t let any more harm come to her new companion. She wasn’t one to think quick on her feet, oh but how she wished she could. More knots formed in her stomach; it took all she had to calm herself down. 

Hay Lin flew to Jake, but it felt as if she was just wasting time. The closer she got; more dread was chained to herself. She was ashamed she even felt this way, Jake needed her help, right then and there. Hay Lin had to put aside her own uneasiness. Finally reaching him after what felt like an eternity, she choked back a sob. Jake hardly looked human, but not in a beastly way like his dragon form.

He looked like he didn’t belong to this world, even though Hay Lin knew that couldn’t be further from the truth. Jake appeared translucent, a mist forming around his injured body. He was foaming at the mouth, but even that didn’t look real. Completely devoid of any solutions, Hay Lin reached out to stroke his hair- she couldn’t even do that. Hay Lin started to feel as hollow as the depths of the night. In fact, the night air that surrounded them felt kinder than their current situation. It felt more humane, how was that even possible?

“I told you not to interfere any further,” the Baku whispered over her shoulder with no warning. Hay Lin had never had any interaction with a demonic force, but the Baku felt like the closest thing.  
“Please, isn’t there a way to save him?” Hay Lin futilely reached out. She knew she couldn’t touch him at his point. But it still broke her every part, “Something I can do. Or even Jake, I’ll help with it. He’ll..we’ll,whatever I! I’ll make up for it!” Her question hung in the air like smoke from a factory. She felt so useless, it was almost choking her.

“You continue to be so kind to the American Dragon. He’s not even one of the Four Dragons,” he towered over her, but Hay Lin stood her ground. For something so ancient, so knowledgeable about their lives and the history of their magic; he couldn’t be more oblivious of what it means to be human. With an unbound fury stirring within her, Hay Lin mustered all of her energy to elevate Jake off the ground.  
“I don’t need such a grand reason to help out another person!” her voice roared through the city like a ferocious tiger. Without a second thought, Hay Lin turned herself and Jake invisible; making a run for it. Or rather, fly for it.

She didn’t know where to go, or what to do next. In fact, she was sure she made matters worse. All that she knew was the Baku was as harsh as the winter season is to a growing plant. Hay Lin couldn’t give this plant water or sunlight, but she’ll help out in any other way she could. Although the odds weren’t in her favour, she just had to try and save Jake’s life. It was the least she could do with her compassion. 

“...Hay?” her heart beat faster than a hummingbird’s speed once she realised Jake was calling out to her...in her mind.   
“Jake! You’re up...hang in there! Just tell me where your Gramps is, I’ll take us there,” for a moment, Hay Lin was relieved. That all disappeared as Jake reached out, but alas, he just passed through her like an apparition. It wasn’t winter, but she felt so cold, it was as if her skin was turning into ice.  
“Please, stop here...I’d like to rest,” Jake pleaded softly, she followed reluctantly and sniffled. Jake forced a chuckle, “Why the long face? You didn’t have to be part of this.”  
“But, I’m here now-and I really wanted to help you!” Hay Lin almost flew off again, it wasn’t that she wanted to run away from the situation. Rather the opposite, she wanted to be as grounded as possible; but things weren’t looking too keen.   
“Hey hey, I’ve taken on the Dark Dragon..of course not alone. The Am Drag won’t be taken down so easily!” he shot a smile in spite of how dire the situation was, “In fact, if you weren’t here, I don’t think I could have survived this long.” 

The roar of a thousand beasts rang through Hay Lin and Jake’s ears as they winced. Without warning, a shadowy hand appeared out of a portal and pinned Jake to an alleyway wall. Out of shock, Hay Lin made themselves visible once more as her knees buckled.  
“Foolish humans, falling right into my trap,” the Baku’s voice echoed in their minds, it started to click for Hay Lin. She helplessly watched as Jake struggled to breathe, the irony of this tragedy stabbing at her. Hay Lin frantically looked around; this alleyway felt more enclosed than before. It even felt like she wasn’t grounded to the moment; as if her spirit was somewhere far, far away.  
“-Lin, go away..now!” it took everything Jake had to spit out his pleas vocally, “Save yourself-”  
“I’m not leaving you behind!” Hay Lin extended her arms as she morphed the wind into the shape of hands. Without a second thought, her wind hands wrestled with the shadowy one; struggling to free Jake.

“Guardian of the Air, I’ve warned you-”  
“I couldn’t care less about your warnings!” Hay Lin forced herself forward with all her might. Taking a breath as deep as the night itself, she exhaled that force towards the shadowy hand. She felt like the big bad wolf; huffing and puffing. The shadowy hand slightly trembled, but that wasn’t good enough.  
“De-dra...dragon up!” an explosion of fire came from Jake as he transformed into his dragon form; thus, freeing himself. As the shadowy hand retreated into the portal, Hay Lin and Jake had their backs pressed together; they were ready now.

“Is she still there? Wait I can see her, Hay Lin, hey!” a familiar voice came from a new portal. Hay Lin immediately turned her head and saw her redheaded friend looking distressed.  
“Will!” she screamed in relief, Jake held her back before she ran towards Will.  
“Hold on, what if that’s not really your friend?” Jake’s doubt had her alarmed. Will continued to call out, her heart ached.  
“You mean, if that’s the Baku-”

She didn’t have time to finish her question. The Baku appeared, bigger in size, more intimidating than before. Will jumped out of the portal and pulled Hay Lin by the arm.  
“We need to leave now! What is that thing?” Will’s voice was full of fear.  
“But what about Jake?” Hay Lin stood her ground, wrestling with her friend.   
Jake breathed out fire, his wings shielding the girls, “You two get out of here now! I’ll handle this-”

Hay Lin had premature tears running down her cheek as the birds merrily chirped outside her window. She was staring at her bedroom ceiling decorated with stars and moons, which would have usually been comforting. But on this particular morning, it was like it was mocking her. She could already hear her family restaurant getting to work downstairs, but she was having none of it. Hay Lin felt so horrible, a part of her desperately wished she could somehow turn back time. 

Rolling over to the other side of the bed, she curled up so tight in hopes she could just disappear. A cough came from her bedroom floor and Hay Lin jolted up. Shaking from her head to her toes, she peered at the scene.

As if from a dream, there he laid.

Jake was sleeping on her floor, free of any injuries from last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader!  
> After roughly 10 years of writing, this is what really pushed me to get involved in fanfiction: a unit on my university course.  
> I'd say this my first proper attempt at writing fanfiction and I simply adored it,   
> I did end up getting a good grade (yay) for this piece of coursework xx
> 
> If anyone's interested, here's a follow-up mini-essay to this piece:   
> https://up853072fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/189521534736/the-crossover-of-my-childhood-dreams


End file.
